powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 32: The Ushi Origami
is the thirty-second episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis A boy from the birthplace of Origami comes to the Shinkenger hoping to give them the Ushi Origami, an Origami infamous for rampaging in the past. Plot Waking up to find their Origami gone, Takeru and company find them with a boy who identifies himself as Hiro Sakakibara and reveals he has come from Mount Tsunobue to see Takeru. Recognizing the name of the place, Jii reveals it to be the site where Mojikara came to be and also the birthplace of the first Origami: the Ushi Origami. But as it was too powerful to control, the Origami was sealed away within the mountain and guarded by the Sakikibara clan. Hiro then presents to Takeru the disk that he believes can tame the Ushi Origami, but Takeru turns him down as there's a chance it won't work. When the Ayakashi Happouzu arrives to track down Hiro to undo the Tsunobue seal under Akumaro's orders, accidentally attacking a boy who found hid missing wallet, the Shinkengers arrive to fight him and the Nanashi with Shinken Gold's aid. After Happouzu escapes, the Shinkengers realize that the Gedoushu are after Hiro and decide to take Hiro to his home. At the Sakakibara residence, they learn from Touji Sakikibara, that Hiro is acting against his grandfather's orders before he runs off again with Genta sent to look after him. As Takeru and his vassals attempt to learn more about the Ushi Origami, Happouzu manages to get Hiro to release the Ushi Origami from its seal. When Hiro finds his disk has no effect, the Ushi Origami goes on a rampage. The Ōnanashi attempt to capture it, but the Shinkengers use Shinkenoh and Daikaioh to strike them down before attempting to restrain the Ushi Origami themselves. However, the Ushi Origami is too powerful for Shinkenoh to contend with as the Origami charges away with Hiro still trapped inside. While this occurs, Dayu finds a shattered piece of Juzo's katana Uramasa at the site of his defeat by Shinken Red. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Student: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Hidden Shield *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami), DaiKaiOh Change (South) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Key Title Kanji': 牛 (Cow/Cattle; referring to the species of the new Origami) *Mark first Debut of the Ushi Origami Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Act 29: The Runaway Lantern, Act 30: The Manipulated Academy, Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami and Act 32: The Ushi Origami. See also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi